The invention relates to a magnetostrictive path-measuring device, comprising a plurality of measuring sections, each having an extent in a longitudinal direction and being arranged parallel to one another at least in a measuring region, at least one magnetic position indicator which is coupled contactlessly to the measuring sections, a start signal application device by means of which start signals are providable to the measuring sections for the generation of excitation current pulses, and an evaluating device by means of which the position of the position indicator on the measuring sections is determinable by a transit time measurement of mechanical waves.
The invention further relates to a method for operating a magnetostrictive path-measuring device, wherein the path-measuring device comprises a plurality of measuring sections, each having an extent in a longitudinal direction and being arranged parallel to one another at least in a measuring region, and a magnetic position indicator which is coupled contactlessly to the measuring sections, wherein start signals are provided to the measuring sections, initiating excitation current pulses on the measuring sections and wherein a transit time of mechanical waves on the measuring sections is determined.
From WO 2012/019927 A1 or US 2013/0181700 A1, there is known a path-measuring device, comprising at least one first measuring section and one second measuring section which each have an extent in a longitudinal direction and at least in a measuring region are oriented parallel to one another, at least one position indicator which is coupled contactlessly to the measuring sections and a measuring section holder which extends in the measuring region and has recesses in each of which a measuring section is arranged.
From EP 1 306 650 A1, there is known a displacement sensor device for the acquisition of the displacement of a position indicator, which comprises a measuring sensor extending in a longitudinal direction, to which the position indicator is coupled contactlessly.
If a plurality of (at least two) measuring sections, that is, at least two measuring sensors are provided, then a redundant path measurement or position determination can be achieved. A corresponding path-measuring device can be used in an advantageous manner, for example, for safety-related uses.
From DE 10 2004 062 968 A1, there is known a path-measuring device with a housing in the form of an intrinsically stable hollow, peripherally closed profile sealable at its ends, with a cross-sectional contour remaining constant in the longitudinal direction, a waveguide unit in the interior of the profile, wherein the waveguide of the waveguide unit extends in the longitudinal direction of the profile, an evaluating electronics unit and a magnet which is movable externally in the longitudinal direction along the profile as the position indicator. The profile has a stepless inner contour over the entire length and, arranged in the inner contour, is at least one insert with an inner contour rotationally fixed in the rotation direction about the longitudinal axis, which also has any desired internal corners, external corners and/or steps.
From US 2001/0017539 A1, there is known a modular waveguide arrangement.
From CN 101788259, there is known a magnetostrictive displacement sensor which comprises two sets of signal generating devices. Each set comprises a waveguide wire.
From DE 197 53 805 A1, there is known a mounting for waveguides which serves for the propagation of mechanical waves, wherein the mounting has a high proportion of gas and a low proportion of solid material.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,155, there is known a position-determining system.